


Free Sample

by Blankblank



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Food and Sexual Continent, M/M, Nipple Licking, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankblank/pseuds/Blankblank
Summary: Belphegor bakes cookies for Beelzebub and he can't wait to taste them.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Free Sample

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my other stories but I can't stop playing the app. And what am I supposed to do? Ignore their messages and calls? Anyway, I keep seeing my precious demon brothers and getting distracted. They say you just need to fuck and get it out of your system, right? Well, that's what I'm doing. I'm writing a story to get it out of my system. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Belphegor was in the kitchen feeling fully refreshed after a long afternoon nap. He had fallen asleep while watching a baking show with Beelzebub. While his twin was preoccupied drooling over the program, he decided it was as good as time as any to catch up on some sleep. It had been hours since his last nap, after all. Inspired by how happy Beel looked watching those people bake when he awoke, Belphie decided to try a hand at baking himself. How hard could it be?

Searching through some of the various cooking books, he finally got his hands on one specifically for baking. Considering his lack of experience in the kitchen, plus he was lazy, Belphegor chose to take the simple route and picked a recipe with the least amount of prep time and ingredients. 

Starting on his dough, he added in the required ingredients; eggs, flour, butter…He continued adding while slowly mixing it all together. When the recipe called for chocolate, Belphie purposefully added in twice the required amount. He knew Beel would eat anything he made and love it, Belphegor also knew his brother was a sucker for anything chocolate. 

Finished with his prep, he started evenly distributing the raw dough onto the baking pan with a baking sheet before popping them into the oven. Now all he had to do was wait. This gave him enough time to take a well-deserved nap. The timer was set, so surely it would be loud enough to wake him up once the cookies were done.

Resting his head in the folds of his arms that were on the counter, He nearly dozed off just as he heard someone enter the kitchen. “I thought I smelled someone baking cookies!” Beel excited exclaimed.

Jumping from his resting position, Belphegor blocked his path to the oven and outstretch his arms. “Don’t you dare, Beel. They’re not ready yet!” He argued, obviously forgetting he was talking to the avatar of glutton.

“What are you talking about? Raw cookie dough is great” He stated with his mouth-watered more.

From the hungry look in his eyes, he had to think of something fast or else those cookies were not going to make it. “Beel, I worked hard to make these special for you. Can’t you wait ten minutes?

Hesitantly his brother looked at the oven then back to him. “Fine, I’ll wait. But once they’re done, I get to eat all of them.” Beel’s answer and self-restraint made him smile.

“Obviously. I told you I made them for you” Belphie said before returning to his comfortable position on the counter. Though taking a nap was the last thing on Beelzebub’s mind.

Hearing the sound of smacking lips, interrupting his sleep once more, Belphie looked up to find Beel helping himself to the leftover cookie dough in the bowl he had used. “Beel! You said you’d wait! You liar!” He scolded as he attempted to take the bowl from his hands.

As expected, Beel wasn’t going to let go. “I’m not a liar! I said I’d wait for the cookies. You didn’t say the leftover dough was off-limits!” He argued back as they began playing the game of tug of war with the bowl.

At an unexpected turn of events, Beel's slick hands lost his grip on the glass bowl. As a result, the bowl crashed into Belphegor’s chest causing some of the contents to stick to his shirt. Letting out a deep sigh. He attempted to get some of the raw dough off of him, but his attempt only smeared the sticky substance more onto his clothing and on his fingers. 

Suddenly, Beel grabbed his hand. Serious eyes met his before, without a second thought, he found Beel opening his mouth and sticking his sticky fingers inside his hot cavern. Almost instantly, he felt him sucking while his wet tongue thoroughly cleaned his fingers, leaving nothing behind. With ever suck and lick, Belphie's breathing was getting heavier as he watched his twin devour his fingers.

When all the dough was clean, Belphie pulled his fingers from Beel’s mouth, a string of saliva still connecting them. Belphie took a shaky breath and brought the slicken fingers to his mouth, giving a few licks with his own tongue. He thought it was over since there was no more dough left on his fingers. He didn’t know how wrong he was.

Beelzebub closed in on him, pinning him up against the counter with his towering height. He placed his hands on both sides of his hip before easily lifting him on to said counter. Now at about the same height, his foggy eyes gazed into Beel’s hungry eyes. With a mischievous lick of his lip, Beel kept his hands on Belphie’s hips to hold him in place. There, he led forward into his brother’s dough covered chest and began cleaning his shirt. 

Belphie’s blush deepened as Beel’s hot tongue could be felt through his clothing. His head fell back as the hard muscle ran over all parts of his chest and stomach. Only when he ran his tongue over his hard pink nub did Belphie let out a harsh gasp. It was incredible how sensitive his body had become from his twin’s touch. So when he did it again, his Belphegor’s hands flew into Beel’s orangish hair as his moan and whines continued to leave his mouth.

Enjoying the erotic sensation from his brother’s mouth, he didn’t notice when a hand left his hip and found its way under his shirt. As his naked thumb flicked and pinched his exposed nipple, his mouth continued to work lower. Wanting more of his touch, Belphie helped guide his brother’s head down with his hands until it was at his abdomen. Biting his lip in anticipation, trying to keep his moans under control when his brother paused. Belphegor's mind was blank with his only wish is that his brother would help relieve him from the painfully uncomfortable feeling in his pants. Why was Beel stopping now?!

Just as Beel finished thinking, his mouth then reattached to his exposed stomach, planting an open mouth kiss as he finally moved closer to the pulsing bulge in between his legs. His hot breath was close, so close. Just a little more until his need was met. However, a loud obnoxious _DING_ evidently forced his brother to stop once again. With a frustrated growl from them both, Belphie reluctantly releasing Beel’s hair. Beel backed away, giving him enough room to hop off the counter and check on the cookies. 

Slipping on an oven mitt, he took the perfectly golden brown cookies from the oven and turned it off. With an awkward tension lingering in the air, neither knew what to say though the silence wasn’t much better. Thinking of a devilish idea of his own, Belphie turned to Beel with a baking pan full of cookie and a devious smirk. “Do you want to take these back to the room?”

Beelzebub's eyes widen. Initially surprised, it didn’t take long for him to catch on to what his twin was thinking. With a devilish smirk of his own, he nodded and followed the cookies and his brother back to their shared room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all of you for being so polite and not hating. I do this only for entertainment for those who may also like what I do.
> 
> Now, I have to get back to writing my other stories!!!


End file.
